Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Robin and Starfire...need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really? Do I even need to say it?

1. Sky

Starfire gazed into Robin's sky blue eyes and blushed, "I love you too."

2. Ice cream

Starfire giggled as Robin handed her the ice cream with a flourish, "For you my princess."

3. Movie

Starfire and Robin's lips briefly parted only to ignore the movie and continue their current past time.

4. Garden

Robin led Starfire through the garden before dropping to one knee, "Starfire...will you marry me?"

5. Zoo

Robin watched Starfire coo over the tiny cheetah cubs at the zoo.

6. Sigh

Everyone saw the love signs in Robin and Starfire before they even did.

7. Smile

Robin grinned as his redheaded little girl smiled up at him, "Love you Daddy."

8. Beauty

Robin's jaw nearly dropped as the alien girl stood before him, "On earth I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant?"

9. Horror

Robin held Star closer as Michael Myers slashed his way through _Halloween_.

10. Shopping

Raven looked Star over, "I like this dress. I can't believe I'm going to be your maid-of-honor."

11. Umbrella

Robin tossed the umbrella aside, letting the rain fall on Star and himself before dipping her in a passionate kiss.

12. Game

Star cheered as Robin scored another basket bringing Cy, BB, and his score higher than Speedy, Aqualad, and Flash.

13. Laughter

Cyborg stopped and grinned as laughter rang out from Robin's room, one high, one low.

14. Memory

"Its hard to talk about Star...I've tried to block the memory of my parents' death."

15. Family

"Bruce this is Star, Star this is my dad, Bruce Wayne."

16. Candle

Robin looked across the candle-lit table, "I love you Star."

17. Holiday

Star blushed when she woke on Valentine's Day to her bed covered in rose petals.

18. Prize

Robin pinned Star to the bed as she giggled her surrender, "What's my prize?"

19. Phone

When Robin's troop was sent to Afghanistan Star waited, nightly, by the phone for his call.

20. Charm

Starfire just couldn't resist Robin's charm.

21. Color

Starfire slowly removed Robin's mask to see the startling blue eyes beneath.

22. Thought

"Robin! I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're okay!"

23. Beach

Robin watched with a smile as Star dribbled sand on her toes.

24. Fan

Starfire watched with slight jealousy as Robin was swamped with female fans.

25. Ticket

Robin handed Starfire her show ticket and they walked into the theatre to see _The Lion King_.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Cry

"Robin!" Starfire cried out as he plummeted to the ground.

2. Drink

Robin and Starfire heard clinking of people's drinks and obliged, leaning in to kiss.

3. Fast

As Starfire gasped again Robin once again hoped that this labour was fast.

4. Unzip

Robin gently unzipped Starfire's dress before kissing her slowly and intensely.

5. Message

Robin looked at the Star had left in his briefcase and smiled.

6. Couple

Robin held out his arm which Starfire took gracefully and they headed into the Marine Ball.

7. Picture

Starfire looked at the picture she had drawn of Robin and smiled secretly to herself.

8. Plant

From the first moment they kissed the seeds of love were planted in them both/

9. Winter

Robin took Star's gloved hand and laced his fingers with hers.

10. Lift

Robin lifted Star into his arms and kissed her gently, "Have I ever told you you how beautiful you are?"

11. Colorful

Starfire looked at the colorful picture her black-haired, blue-eyed son drew for her, "Its beautiful Richard!"

12. Direction

"I know what direction my life is going in now Cy...all I have to do is work up the courage to ask her THE question."

13. Return

As Robin stepped off the plane Starfire ran to him and he dipped her into a passionate kiss as the other marines cheered.

14. Sky

When green eyes met blue both hearts touched the sky.

15. Special

"She's special Bruce. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

16. Want

"The kids are asleep. Want to spend some "quality" time together?"

17. New

As Robin held his new son Star cried from pure happiness at the moment.

18. Live

"This is it, Robin! This is where we're going to live! I'm so sure of it! This is our new home!"

19. Happy

"I'm going to be the happiest man in the universe if you say yes."

20. If

"If he dies in Afghanistan Raven, I don't know if I can go on."

21. Meal

When Robin was sick Starfire prepared him Afbarithandorit, the Tamaranian meal of healing.

22. Dessert

As they sat on the ferris wheel Robin turned to Star, "Cotton candy?"

23. News

"Goods news Bruce. You're going to be a grandfather."

24. Story

Robin and Starfire's three kids loved to hear the story of how Mommy and Daddy first met.

25. Date

To them, their first date was their first time on the ferris wheel together.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue

As Starfire fell Robin swung in to catch her before she hit the ground.

Travel

Robin would travel to the ends of the earth to get Starfire.

Tired

Robin came in, exhausted and eager to nap in Starfire's arms.

Blame

"I don't care who started it, you two! I'll finish it!" Starfire reprimanded her children from the front seat of the van.

Wish

When Robin asked what she wished for Starfire coyly replied, "It's already come true."

Smirk

As Slade held Starfire Robin just wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

Snow

Starfire and Robin sprawled in the snow and made snow angels together.

Pet

Richard and the twins led in a small dog on a leash, "Mom…Dad…can we keep it?"

Cute

From the first moment he saw her Robin thought Star was cute.

Thought

Starfire kissed Robin gently, "I thought you looked so handsome tonight."

Last

"The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, Star. I love you."

Strong

Starfire knew what her Robin had been through and knew he was probably the strongest person she had ever met.

Best

Not only were they dating, Rob and Star were also best friends.

Panic

When Robin was hurt all Star could do was panic.

Amuse

Robin loved Star's lack of knowledge about earth because it was amusing and sweet.

Break

When Robin broke his arm all Star wanted to do was hold him and make him feel better.

Impress

Starfire never felt she had to impress Robin; he was hers from the start.

Jealous

Whenever Robin got fan mail from girls Starfire felt a twinge of what Raven told her was called jealousy.

Yellow

Robin looked at the yellow sun his daughter was coloring and smiled, "It's beautiful Harper."

Flu

Starfire quickly made tea for her husband and kids who were all sick with the flu.

Shock

It was no shock to anyone when Robin and Starfire finally kissed.

Lucky

Robin knew he was the luckiest man in the world because he had the most beautiful girl in the world for a wife.

Off

When Robin went off to war Starfire felt her heart break.

Work

As Robin went to work Starfire kissed him lovingly.

Smile

No matter how bad his day had been Starfire always made Robin smile.


End file.
